


Ministry Bottoms

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Ministry Bottoms

_**Harry Potter [Lucius/Percy] R**_  
Title: Ministry Bottoms  
Characters/Pairings: Lucius/Percy  
Rating: R  
Kinks/Themes Included: dub-con  
Other Warnings: none  
Word Count: ~1500  
Summary/Description: When Cornelius Fudge tells Percy to fully satisfy Mr Malfoy as to ”the nature of government in the Ministry”, Percy doesn't quite realise what this will entail.  
Author's Notes: Many thanks to my beta, who is brilliant. And apologies to the mods, since I first told them that I wasn't going to be able to post and then immediately managed to finish the damn fic.

“Ah, Percy.” Fudge sounded slightly agitated, and Percy looked up at the clock to make certain he was his usual five minutes early. Which he was.

“Can I do anything for you, Minister?”

“Er, well – well yes.” Cornelius's eyes moved away from Percy, and Percy turned his head to follow the Minister's gaze. Lucius Malfoy. No wonder Fudge was agitated. “Er, Mr Malfoy has a few – well, he's just...”

“Wishing to ascertain the nature of government in the Ministry,” the gentleman himself finished smoothly.

“And I feel sure you can satisfy him as to the details,” Fudge added. “Um – fully satisfy. Mr Malfoy is, of course, a valued – a valued... Anyway, Weasley, I feel sure you can do all that is required.”

“Of course, Minister.”

“Excellent, excellent. Lucius, I leave you in Percy's capable hands.” Cornelius hesitated. “You will have, er, the utmost privacy for your inquiries, of course.” Fudge was almost out of the room before he finished speaking.

Percy looked across at Lucius Malfoy warily. Although he had renounced his family, it did not mean that he thought any better of the Malfoys in general, and Lucius in particular, than they did themselves.

“How can I help you?” he asked.

“What a very leading question,” Lucius drawled. “And how very appropriate.”

“I fail to understand,” Percy said stiffly.

“Take your robes off.”

Percy looked at Malfoy in disbelief. “I beg your pardon?”

“That won't be all you're begging for. I said, Weasley – which one are you?”

“Percy.”

“Ah yes, Prissy Percy. You always look as if you have a rod up your arse, Percy Weasley. I confess I'm intrigued as to how you look when you really do. Take off your robes.”

“I am here to assist you in government matters,” Percy said, attempting composure under the most trying of circumstances. “Mr Fudge..”

“Cornelius said,” interrupted Lucius, “that you would 'fully satisfy me', did he not?”

“I...”

“So disrobe.”

Percy was not quite sure how he happened to be in this situation, but there was no denying that Fudge had said just that. Surely he hadn't meant... But Lucius's eyes were on him, and somehow he seemed to be shrugging off his robes, standing stupidly in the middle of Fudge's office in only his Y-fronts - thankfully freshly ironed that morning. Lucius stood, and strolled towards him, running one long-fingered hand down Percy's chest, following the sparse path of chest hair down over his belly to the point at which it vanished beneath his pants.

“Scrawny,” Lucius said critically, “but with potential.”

“I hardly think,” began Percy; but Lucius stepped in once more.

“Weasleys so rarely do. On this occasion, however, that is just as it should be. I don't need you to think; your job is merely to obey.” His hand slipped lower, cupping Percy's cock through the cotton pants. Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Definite potential,” he said.

“Have you quite finished?

Percy attempted to sound as cool as Lucius, but was all too aware that he sounded merely petulant. He was also aware that, whether his mind liked it or not, his cock certainly appreciated Lucius's attentions. It had been quite a while since he last masturbated, and longer still – well, actually, never – since someone else had touched him in that particular way. Percy had vaguely assumed he was asexual; this was an extremely inconvenient moment to discover he was not.

“Finished? Hardly.” Lucius glanced Percy over, his gaze making it evident that he too had noticed Percy's less than subtle erection. “So,” he continued, softening his voice, “tell me about government policy.”

“On what?” Percy was quite proud of the fact that his voice hadn't trembled, in the circumstances.

“Oh, I don't know,” said Lucius, moving even closer to Percy, so that their bodies were close to touching and his breath was warm against Percy's face. “Bisexual wizards, perhaps?”

“I don't... I mean, we don't...” Percy backed away a step, and found that it was as far as he could go. Fudge's desk dug painfully into his thighs. He swallowed. “There is no government policy on such issues,” he said finally.

“And your own policy, Weasley?” Lucius stepped forward again, once more closing the gap between them. “What is your own policy on junior Ministry workers being fucked in their superiors' office?”

To his horror, Percy discovered that the question, rather than wilting the hard-on he had so unwillingly sprung, made it harder than ever.

“It's not been discussed,” he said, his voice strangled.

“Very wise,” Malfoy said smoothly. “The best way to get an idea of such things, after all, is to test them, is it not?”

One of Percy's brothers might have said “NO!” loudly and clearly at this moment. Percy had a feeling that they might have had a point – for once. Unfortunately, years of giving the expected answer had taken their toll on him.

“Er...” he said.

Malfoy raised his hands to Percy's shoulders and twisted him round so that he faced the desk. One hand on the back of Percy's neck pushing him towards the desk, Malfoy used his wand to remove Percy's (slightly dampened) Y-fronts. Percy found he was breathing rather faster than usual; the sensation of Lucius's wand against his arse was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. The feeling when the wand poked inside his arse... that was less comfortable, especially when Percy thought about what, precisely, was going on here. Whatever Lucius was doing with the wand was making a strange cold, wet, sensation inside him and Percy wondered whether this was the moment to try and bring the conversation back to governmental issues.

“There is... um... legislation on cauldron bottoms,” he offered, his voice higher pitched than usual.

“And on Ministry bottoms?” Lucius responded, the amusement clear in his tone.

“Er...”

Malfoy had removed the wand, and Percy, disconcertingly, found that part of him wished that Lucius hadn't. There was only time for this to be a passing thought, however, before Percy felt something else inside him... what was it? Lucius's cock? Surely too small. Lucius's fingers? Did the aristocratic Lucius Malfoy really have his long fingers inside the arse of a despised Weasley? It seemed he did; and, as Malfoy crooked his fingers, Percy found himself really less than bothered by what, precisely, was going on. He took an unexpectedly heavy breath, and then coughed as cold air hit the back of his throat.

“Behave, Weasley,” Lucius said, still amused. “Indeed, I believe you may well make a very good bottom, once you learn to do as you are told.”

He always did do as he was told, Percy thought in confusion. That was used both to his credit and his detriment, depending on who was referencing it. Indeed, wasn't the fact that he was bent over Fudge's desk, where he could just see a memorandum on underage-wizardry, signed with Cornelius's florid signature, definite proof of the fact that no matter what the circumstances, Percy Weasley did as he was asked?

“Mr Malfoy,” he began, unsure how he was going to finish the sentence.

It didn't matter. The sentence never was finished. Lucius took that moment to push the head of his cock against Percy's arse. For a moment Percy was convinced that it would never fit; that it was far too large in size to fit into the hole against which it was pressed. Then – he bit back a small cry of pain – Lucius was inside him. And it was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, and it was suddenly amazingly wonderful, and... Percy reached his hand down to fondle his own cock, but almost before it got there he was coming, semen squirting all over his hand and the desk. His mind, that of it which was left to him, wondered what Fudge would do about the terrible mess he had made of the memorandum, wondered how on earth he was going to explain himself to the Minister.

A few gasping breaths later, and Malfoy was pulling out of him; it seemed the older man had found his own satisfaction in the procedure. Lucius murmured a spell, and the room looked precisely as it had done before _the event_ ; Percy stood shakily in the room, entirely naked but for his shoes and socks.

“For a first attempt,” Lucius Malfoy said coolly, “it was an acceptable. You will improve, however.”

Percy wasn't sure whether this was a threat or a promise.


End file.
